


Sacrifices

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"What is a sacrifice?" The child asked the goddess of the dead. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

"What is a sacrifice?" The child asked the goddess of the dead.

They sat in the courtyard in the dead of night, staring up at the full moon. The little girl--no more than the mortal age of four or five curiously glanced over at her teacher and grinned. Her cheeks dimpled and her eyes lit up.

Her teacher made no move to face the child. Silent and with hollow eyes, she continued to gaze at the moon.

For how could you explain a sacrifice to a child?

Hela thought, recalling all the sacrifices she endured.

Of one long ago, when she rose into the air with an outstretched hand, feeling her very essence fade into dust. Hearing the choked up words of the boy, who remained clam despite the tears in his eyes. And how she wished to stay although she knew that she would not.

That was the first sacrifice that was made.

And another when she was cast away. The boy cried but she only felt the rage in her heart as she screamed, cursing him, wanting nothing to do with him anymore. But later she would learn, it wasn't only herself that suffered a horrible fate.

Thus was the second sacrifice.

Of a spell under the hot desert sun. Muttering an old and dark incantation as the light from the circle under her feet rose. Feeling the weakness in her limbs and the blood and sweat stick to her skin. Filled with hope that she would finally leave the Ancient Past behind. Watching as the portal formed above her head and sucked her in, to only come out on the other side disfigured and scarred.

One sacrifice of many.

Of when she stared up at the moon on a dark and cloudless night, just like this one, as she claimed her kingdom of bones. How she spoke the words loud and clear. Her promise to watch over and rule the dead. To renounce everything about her that was still alive.

Forever she would retain the same appearance, not aging a single day. Forever she would be barren for her womb had dried up. Forever a walking corpse she would be, for she could not live nor die.

So after a long pause, Hela opened her mouth and said:

"A sacrifice is something that must be given up for things to advance."

"But what if you don't want to," Leah asked.

Hela glanced over at the child. Her face, once stern, had softened.

"Then fate will make you."


End file.
